


体育准备室的秘密（Hico x 奖）

by RONG_ovo



Category: Produce 101 Japan, pdj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RONG_ovo/pseuds/RONG_ovo
Summary: 速打，一发完，深夜文学
Relationships: Imanishi Masahiko(Hico)/Yonashiro Sho
Kudos: 6





	体育准备室的秘密（Hico x 奖）

“hico，我们这样是不对的……”男人温醇的声音在黏腻的亲吻中被弄得支离破碎。

正如他胸前被打湿的白衬衫被男生着急的手指绞得胡乱无章。

“奖君说谎。”小男生白生生的手指夹着湿透的衬衫下的暗红色凸起，“你都兴奋成这个样子了。”

一头自然卷的男生明明还比他矮上半个头，身高发育的比他这个学长慢上不少，但是别的地方的发育似乎弥补了这一点身高上的小小遗憾。

那是某次游泳课，和hico一起进过更衣室之后，男生们集体受到了巨大的冲击。

那之后，关于hico其实是“吉高King”的说法就不胫而走地传开了。

虽然还有很多人一时半会改不了口，还是用以前调侃的称呼“女王女王”地叫他，但是显然这个重音完全从“女”转到了“王”上面。

而快毕业的與那城獎不知道怎么想的，就决定要戏耍一下这个每天就知道拉着笑脸装可爱的家伙。

他明明有那么傲人的资本不是么？

但是没想到一来二去，这个小男生真的陷了进来。

可是與那城獎不一样，他只想与他做.爱。

畅快淋漓的那种……

他只是想试试“吉高King”的滋味。

仅此而已。

hico满脸红晕地闭着眼睛朝他索吻，这样近看睫毛过分浓密了，跟会害羞撒娇的洋娃娃似的。

但是他手上却不含糊，搅乱了白衬衫之后，又揉捏起因为健身而充满力量美的胸肌。

肌肉的手感在放松的状态下无比弹软，一抓进去就好像要陷在里面，极佳的手感会让人上瘾。

hico忽然很想亲亲这么柔软的地方，他的唇舌沿着與那城獎的锁骨蜿蜒而下，描画着弹软健美的胸部起伏。

而当hico扯开那被他在体育课上不小心用矿泉水打湿的衬衫领口时，脸上更红了。

“呐，hico可以……咬一下吗？”

與那城獎刚要说“不”字，暗红色的敏感乳珠就被牙齿衔住了，“唔嗯～啊，那里好难过……”

hico嘴里含着那胀大得像花生米一样的乳珠，舌尖一下下轻轻舔着尖端，每舔过一下，與那城獎的胸膛就不受控制地颤抖一下。

被舔得越来越兴奋的與那城獎情不自禁地开始自己亵玩起另一边被冷落的乳粒。

“这里，也要……”

“奖君右边也要吗？诶～可是hico只有一张嘴可怎么办，好困扰～”他埋着头舔了舔右边按捺不住挺立的小可怜，彻底打湿了两颗乳珠之后，他从器材室旁边的架子上取下一根教练指挥用的叉状警棍。

这根警棍一头是U形的分叉，另一端则是长长的粗棍。

“hico之前因为迟到，被打了好几下呢……但是还有别的大～发现，这是只分享给奖君的小秘密哦！”他拧了拧警棍，将分叉的两端抵在與那城獎挺立的乳粒上捻弄起来。

分叉的宽度刚好让顶端的一小块冰冷的铁皮压在敏感的乳珠上，在浅尝辄止的轻碰离开的时候，一股刺激的电流直击其上！

“啊！”與那城獎忍不住叫了起来，电流在湿透的敏感至极的乳粒上流窜而过的战栗感觉让他像是一条鱼一样弹了起来。

“这是hico无意中发现的哦，拧松一点的话，警棍就会漏电呢，但只是稍微发麻的程度而已哦。”

卷卷毛的小男生不断在與那城獎的六块腹肌、腹股沟、腰线、臀沟上轻碰过去，與那城獎的叫声很快就不成调子了，但是越来越大幅度的剧烈喘息却能证明他耐受良好，已经兴奋的不得了。

体育器材准备室此时成了最佳的场所。

與那城獎跪趴在仰卧起坐的深绿色软垫上，宽松的抽绳裤已经被他难耐地蹭到了胯骨上，挺翘健美的臀部忍不住撅起。

hico还顺着他流畅的肩背线条流连抚摸，他却已经忍不住了。

他嫌hico的动作实在是太慢了，臀部向后方磨着hico的火热，自己把裤子脱了下来。

常年深蹲运动塑造出的挺翘臀部紧致而充满了性张力，更何况是下身全脱干净上身白衬衫被撩上去的冲击姿势跪趴在自己面前，用那两瓣紧实有力的臀肉向后蹭着。

hico忍不住拍了几下那紧实的臀肉，发出了“啪啪”的响声，而臀肉之间的秘所则已经湿到不像话了。

與那城獎被那两下扇打弄得满脸红晕，背脊都绷成了一条直线。他引导着hico的手指到达自己饥渴的淫穴，拉着他伸了进去。

“嗯～嗯啊～”他攥着小男生白皙的手指，捅进湿到不像话的火热窄径里面，带着他用手指奸淫玩弄自己，“嗯……嗯……啊，就是这样……”

hico咽了咽口水：“奖君喜欢这样么？”

與那城獎手指向后摸索，解开hico的运动裤系带，急不可耐地吟叫着：“不够……还不够，要这里赶紧插进来……”

他放松了原本夹住hico手指的小穴，主动向前让手指脱出，难耐地扭动着臀部，“不要做准备，直接进来……”

他这句话令hico全身的血液都冲向了下体，抱住與那城獎高高撅起的屁股，就将自己的硕大一插到底。

“啊啊啊……！”被挺入最深处的與那城獎似乎变成了彻彻底底的性爱娃娃，他在每次被插干的时候浑身剧烈颤抖，屁股被胯部击打发出的肉体撞击声令他陷入了情欲的浪潮。

他上身完全趴在了仰卧起坐垫子上，挺立的乳粒与垫子之间横着那根警棍，每被大力顶弄一下，他的胸肌就像是饺子皮一样被粗长的警棍像擀面杖一样碾过，凸起的乳粒受到剧烈的刺激。

有力的大腿岔开到极致，跪在垫子上，名冠整个吉高的那根大家伙正在大进大出地操着他流着水的淫穴。

从小穴里面被挤出的淫液滴在了垫子上，形成一摊深绿色的圆形，和與那城獎自己高挺的阳具分泌出来前列腺液的痕迹，一前一后。

與那城獎主动提臀迎合着无止尽的操干，磁性的声音充满了欲望，“快点，好舒服，再快一点～”

他跪伏着翘起修长的小腿，急不可耐地抵在hico没有完全脱下来的裤腰上，脚跟顶着hico的屁股让他更加猛烈急速地插干自己。

鲜红的媚肉不知疲倦地吞吐着过于粗大的侵略者，而它的主人却已经完全沉浸在了欲望的深海里，只知道长着性感的嘴唇，淫荡地呻吟出令小男生脸红心跳的语句。

当hico重重一记钉进與那城獎身体深处的时候，他的小穴突然一阵阵的剧烈收缩。但是hico已经完全释放出来了，只能温存地顶弄几下。

與那城獎的性器挺得高高的，他像是被煎熬折磨疯了，将胸肌下面压着的那根长长的警棍拿起来，借由hico还在颤抖的手，插进了自己徘徊在高潮边缘的小穴里。

hico目不转睛地看着眼前的一幕，小男生彻底被惊呆了，冰凉粗长的警棍被捅进健美男人已经射.满精.液的小穴，抽出的时候，带出泛着白沫的黏腻浊液。

“好厉害，奖君……那么长的一根都全～部吃进去了呢。”

hico带着撒娇意味声音听着意外的色情，让與那城獎愈发大力地握住他的手腕带动警棍在后穴的抽插，终于，他后穴痉挛似的颤抖，靠着臀肉间插着的冰冷警棍射了出来。

极致的快感使他脚趾蜷缩在了一起，抑制不住的眼泪溢了出来，在垫子上滴成第三摊深绿色的湿痕。

而充满男性美感的结实臀肉却仍在紧紧夹着流满湿滑液体的警棍，久久不肯松开。

（应该是写完了吧！）

一个小番外：

hico：话说好像没有hico献身也可以耶？

奖哥：……咳……也不是的

hico：诶？纳尼纳尼？

奖哥：我眼神不好，光线那么暗，找不到工具的

hico：唔～其实也可以自己准备道具的呢～

奖哥：有道理，下次可以和安藤君借一下

hico：哈……？？！


End file.
